Ninja in Clock Tower
by ovan963
Summary: What would happen if Naruto ended up in Natsuverse after his second fight in the VoE? What would happen if he ended up in the clutches of the meddlesome Sorcerer Zelretch? One word...Chaos. Partial serious Fic. Pairing decided but secret for now. No Yaoi sorry.
1. Prologue

Well fuck. I was working on my other fic in the Library and was almost finished but my little fucking brother flushed my flashdrive down a toilet. So in order to get back my writing "spark" I am going to make a bunch of random stuff that comes to mind for just fucks sake in this story.

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki was bored. It was never a good thing to be around a bored Uzumaki.

This had all started when Naruto was fighting Sasuke in the VoE and their last clash had he had blacked out. He was unsure on what had happened but when he woke up he was in the middle of a small forest with a dead Sasuke next to him.

He had been unable to figure out where he was for a whole three days as he was healing before he headed out taking the temes eyes with him before finding a small city that was totally different for what he had ever seen.

It took him a week of recon before he found out what had happened. He was in another world as he learned his Native language was called Japanese and he was in a place called England.

He had stolen some clothing off of clothing lines hanging outside before exploring the library. Thank god for Kage Bunshin for making things go Way faster or he would have cried at the research he had to do but he noticed that he could no longer use the Kage Bunshin for battle due to a unforeseen complication.

Anyway moving along he had found many weird things that had bothered him along the way. First his chakra system was gone and replaced with these weird...things that gave chakra but functioned mostly like a chakra system but there was A LOT more danger than before and a inability to increase the reserve as they seemed to have a set limit from when they where made also they generate heat just from using them.

He also noticed there was a constant weight like the world was against whatever he was doing. His Kage Bunshin was one of the biggest problems he had as he could use them for simple things like cleaning or reading but strenuous tasks pop them due to the constant pressure of the unknown force also the more their are the less time they can stick around as the pressure increases so he can't use more than ten at a time.

He retrained for three years till he was twenty and found himself in a boring but somewhat comforting life. He wasn't as strong as when he fought Kaguya but he could still level a couple mountains with some effort. Kurama was still there but he was sleeping so he would have to wait to get answers on what was happening but by how week he is that could be years.

He was lucky his sealing scrolls still reacted for him and how sealing in general still worked. It was one of the areas he had worked on over the years besides getting use to the strange new chakra system. He was surprised to find out how easy it is to him and how quickly he tore straight through them.

Then some people in suits came. They called themselves Enforcers and they where following a Trail of prana/chakra to my location as apparently it was a lot even by Magi standards. They told me I was a First Generation and to come with them and join the Clock Tower or be hunted for the rest of his life and if caught be a experimented on with no human rights what-so-ever.

Needless to say he went to both gather information and to you know LIVE!

The place was BORING! Glorified scientists was all they where.

Sure some fighting was good and all also making new techniques was also good but these people put WAY too much power into the older families and rarely follow new paths. They all use already taken fields as it is easier but also they are all generally immoral, backstabbing, cowardly, conniving, bigoted, hypocritical, and all around nasty people.

GOD THE WORST MIX OF POLITICIANS AND SCIENTISTS! They already dislike him due to his perceived "nationality" and his uncaring attitude of "Magecraft" and "The Root" as they put it.

He was planning to prank again as he was going to liven this place up from its dreary atmosphere. The only interesting thing he heard of was of a man who is a supposed master of the Second True Magic though he Never got a name.

His name was spoken in fearful whispers due to his strange personality and how he loves to mess with people for entertainment. He was known to breaking almost all under his guidance and playing practical jokes on all those in the Clock Tower no matter their position in life, race, or usefulness.

Naruto would love to meet such a guy. This place is so boring and he knew he wasn't exactly the picture perfect of sanity either and he knew he loved causing trouble or annoying people a little too much for it to be healthy.

He was thinking on whether to approach him with help in pranking when he felt a tap on the shoulder shaking him from his musing. He looked behind him and saw a older gentleman who just glancing at him you can see he was different from the rest of the Magi.

"Yes how may I help you" droned Naruto as he learned his treatment would be even worst without speaking formal nonsense.

"Hello My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Haha you don't seem to be doing well in this stuffy environment at all and you seem interesting so I was wondering if you wanted to become my pupil." finished the man who had a honest to Kam... I mean Root impossibly large CHESHIRE GRIN.

Naruto could tell this would be interesting so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Sure"

A simple word will cause so much chaos in Clock Tower it left even Zelretch baffled but almost literally over the moon.


	2. The Start of Chaos

_**I honestly didn't expect the results of that short one chapter but all the same cool. Now chapter one. Review and Check out both of my stories. Also does anyone know how to post challenges as I got original ideas I want to challenge people to do but don't know where to post them.  
>Also to be clear there is no such thing as OP in Natsuverse.<span>**_

**Chapter One: Starting Off Simple**

It had taken Naruto three days during his first lesson before he figured out who the older man who took him in as a apprentice was and how he found out was due to another apprentice who's name I had already forgotten. In the meantime he had figured out his new "Circuit System" and how many he had. He had 90 EX class circuits but kept it VERY CLOSE TO HIS CHEST! He attributed it to his tenant and his own huge reserve in the shinobi world. He wasn't unlimited like Zelretch but even HE knew to not share this info as it would literally be putting a target on his back.

He was currently in the Kaleidoscope's workshop and IT WAS HUGE! I mean like it's own zip code huge!

The place was really weird as there where jewels lying around, miscellaneous trinkets, things he wont even begin to try to categorize, and wall that had a huge library of many topics from projection to elemental magic to jewel craft, books on beasts from dragons to monstrous beast to divine beast and demons, and so many subjects it actually made Naruto want to read!

HELL HAS STARTED SNOWING!

Naruto's first impression of the man that was his current pupil pal was he was a WIMP. I mean come on have some of the supposed dignity you magus pricks are always saying and boasting about!

The man was shaking like a leaf as he entered the workshop making Naruto look at him weirdly and asked him why. He looked at me like i'm insane and explained really slowly like he was talking to a child causing my eye to twitch but I stayed silent for the information.

What are the chances of ended up in the man I was curious about apprentice. Who cares I don't believe in fate anyway. The old bastard can try to break me but he hasn't met the likes of Naruto Uzumaki!

Anyway it was a...interesting experience as he transported us to this strange world to my shock with these weird walking mushrooms, fire throwing flowers, man eating plants, and strange transport pipes. I had a blast playing hopscotch on the mushrooms and eaten a strange flower THAT GAVE ME THE ABILITY TO THROW FIRE FOR A HOUR!

HOW AWESOME IS THAT!

Apparently my fellow apprentice didn't think so as he was twitching and shaking when he retrieved us with burns and bites allover him. I think he was a second away from having a mental breakdown. Meh wimp.

At this very moment I was looking through these Runes books I swiped from Zelretch library he had in his workshop called "The Intricate Introduction of Runecraft" man what a mouth full. Anyway I'm sure he noticed but didn't say a thing as I think he was amused at my balls in doing so and I am also sure he was watching our performance during the weird world he sent us to as he looked very amused when he saw me when we got back. I think it was safe to say that I became his favorite that day.

Runes mixed in with my sealing and I had to say it made for some... interesting results. Seals and runes where similar but worked differently on a fundamental level. He hadn't had much progress in MIXING them but he can now chain them together.

Seals worked to use the energy provided into the array as a anchor while creating the desired materials/effects such as storage scrolls and summoning techniques while forcing the world out of the equation and creating it's own rules in a set space like a mini world but not really. This is a reason Sealing and Space/Time techniques work so well together as seen in the Yondaime Hokage's "Hiraishin no Jutsu". Heh the sage probably made them that way so he could beat Kaguya as due to the forbidden fruit she was connected to the world. A flaw in this method is the heavy energy requirement and having to keep existing laws of the world to keep an understanding of what you are making.

Runes on the other hand work by bending the rules and forces of the planet to your will in small ways so nature itself won't or can't retaliate or pay enough attention to negate that which you are creating or enhancing while still existing in the rules of the planet. Examples of such are Homunculus and runes used to enhance physical abilities like the Fraga use are good examples of such works. The flaw of this method is having Gaia in the equation will downgrade the end product just by existing and being limited to the laws of the world. Being created in the domain of Gaia automatically sets those beings into its domain and allows it to interfere due to said creation being born in it's domain.

I'm trying to mix the concepts. By forcing Gaia out of the mix then bend the remaining rules as well as the installed rules to his desire to make a Alien Existence. By doing so Gaia will be unable to do a thing as it was created out of it's domain and the universe will claim Gaia unable to interfere. Well that was the theory anyway.  
>SEE SASUKE, KAKASHI, TSUNADE, AND EVERYONE ELSE HE CAN BE SMART TOO!<p>

Anyway I was working on some prank I was planning for some guy that pissed me off called Kayneth something something I really don't care but as I said he pissed me off.

What he did was call me foreign trash when all I did was ask for direction so I am going to humiliate the teme for fun.

I spent a week trailing the teme figuring out his schedule to figure out what time would be best to do it. I decided class time as students no matter for what study are gossips and knock him down a peg or ten.

I set a sealing and rune array up where he stands lecturing where I set up a hiding spot in the back of the room hiding in a supply cabinet with a camera to post the scene in his class room around Clock Tower later. *giggle*

He was in the middle of humiliating a boy named Waver Velvet if my hearing was correct and just as he ripped up a proposal or thesis paper the change happened.

*Boom* smoke filled the room and when I cleared the students froze in shock.

In the middle of the room was none other than Kayneth wearing a pink fairy princess outfit, neon pink wand that shot out rainbow colored sparks from the tip, a replica of the "Wizard of Oz" red glittery slippers upon his feet, and a cardboard cutout of "Pinkie Pie" from my little pony next to him.

Kayneth looked horrified at what had happened but before he could get out a word the song "I'm a Barbie Girl" played in the background completing his humiliation.

What Naruto had done was a three step process. First, after throwing a smoke bomb he used seals to alter the rules of a limited space such as where he was standing and combined it with runes to change the composition of his clothing to change pigment color and clothing shape meaning suit transforms into his new costume.

Second, a second sealing storage array set to go off after the first releasing Pinkie Pie next to him.

Lastly, a simple recording rune sequence set to release the music after the second array playing whatever was recorded onto it ten seconds after the fact when the smoke cleared.

The class broke out into laughter as it was impossible to look at the usually strict, dignified, and at times cruel to the point of arrogance teacher without feeling amusement at his expense.

Naruto was internally giggling as he took photos when he felt a strange pull when he had just finished as Kayneth ran out from what he was sure the MOST HUMILIATING EXPERIENCE OF HIS LIFE. As he ran out he heard gasps of silence from the halls and faint laughing as well.

One second he was in the cabinet and the next he was in old man Zelretch's class/workshop. I remember the first time I called him old man. He actually stopped what he was doing and turned to face me shocked.

Then he had a wicked grin on his face with a raised eyebrow and asked me a very simple question.

Flashback

"So brave of you to call me that so tell me why did you?" he asked with a grin that had the other guy shaking like a leaf and could possibly classify him as less than sane.

I just looked at him and told him bluntly "Because I felt like it"

That caused two spontaneous things to happen. First, Zelretch started to laugh as if I had said something funny. Second, shaky guy looked at me like I was batshit crazy as he backed away from me like I was a nuclear reactor that was about to go BOOM!"

Zelretch came to and said "okay them lets move along"

Flashback end

Ironically that is when we went to a different world for the first time with the mushroom men. Hm could I have been the cause and caused my fellow pupil untold trauma...NA.

Anyway back to reality old man Zelretch was looking at me amused and I can honestly say I think he likes me. I have been his pupil for only three weeks and on a small mental note the other guy already had a mental breakdown and was currently afraid of plants, mushrooms, pipes, ramen, and rubber ducks/chickens.

"So my troublesome apprentice sees it necessary to embarrass a family head. For shame to be cursed with such a unruly apprentice. Tell me what am I to do with you?" Asked Zelretch with over dramatic arm movements but his eyes held considerable mirth and a small amount of glee.

"Let me go" deadpanned Naruto causing the old man to laugh.

"Your amusing brat" he ignored Naruto's twitch " you aren't like the rest of the Tower as you don't seem to be looking for Akasha so you interest me." Naruto's eyes where twitching more as Zelretch talked like he wasn't even there.

"I'll make you a deal brat" NOW THIS caught Naruto's attention "Do more interesting things and liven this tower up and I'll help you learn about things you want to like those rune books you keep swiping from me and the more interesting the better the material you get for study. Heheha never had a single pupil do that before hehehe stealing from me."

Only one course of action to take as he got free rein to terro...er i mean prank people and basically got rewarded for it! THIS GUY WAS AWESOME! Maybe he can convince the old man to join him after awhile. Hm food for thought later.

*Collectively Clock tower as a whole and select people around the world shivered in foreboding for a unknown reason*

"Deal" Naruto said with a wicked grin to which Zelretch reflected upon his own face as both shook hands at what was agreed upon.

*Shuddering once again occurred around the world"

With that Naruto risen from his seat and said " Now if you would excuse me I have some pictures to develop, copy, and post all over Clock Tower so I best be going. By the way the first thing I want to learn would be about monsters like dragons, divine beasts, phantasmal beasts, if they are still around, and where as I always wanted to have a pet or partner." Finished Naruto leaving even Zelretch surprised before saying his parting words "ambitious brat" and with that Naruto somehow found himself in his room.

Shaking his surprise on what had just happened before getting to work. By midnight the next day everyone in Clock Tower had seen the pictures of Kayneth and he was the laughing stock of the local magus community. I made some celebratory ramen as a reward for a job well done.

_**What do you people think on this chapter also on my rune/sealing theory. I got some funny scenes planned out and a basic outline of the war. Take a guess which class Naruto is going to get. Also again no such thing as OP in Natsuverse and yes he will be OP but not invincible. Review and I'm doing one more chapter here before I'm going to start going back and forth but not all the time. It will be random updates.**_


	3. Series of Unfortunate Events(for Them)

_**Chapter updated ppl so please review to tell me what you think. I would have updated yesterday but my mother roped me into going trick or treating for her in COLD WEATHER. Sorry but family comes first.**_

_**Check out a manga called "The Gamer" as I think good stories can be made from it and Manhwa/Korean comics. It is in the Misc section of FF and they have some interesting stuff so check it out.**_

_**Chapter One**_

Lorelei Barthomeloi POV

Lorelei Barthomeloi was feeling stressed.

A uncommon feeling for one who usually receives everything on a silver platter and strikes fear into the hearts of magi in Clock Tower.

Lorelei was a beautiful women with a height of 5'3", chestnut brown hair and eyes that contained a unknown Mystic eyes, a almost unnatural beautiful face but with a lessening affect due to her cold stoic appearance she gives off as if you aren't worth her time, modest B cup breasts with a equally modest backside that fit her frame perfectly.

She wears a expensive white formal dress shirt covered by a extremely light pink coat and red ribbon boa, maroon dress pants that lead into her brown knee high brown boots, and finally mystic code riding crop and holy mythril gauntlet.

Normally when this happened the cause suffered but unfortunately that someone was a unknown so she couldn't take out her frustrations out on the cause before killing them.

Noble families where bitching to her to fix said problem, questioning her abilities for her position due to being unable to find the culprit, slowing research in various departments due to missing department members, money wasted due to these occurrences, and worst of all HER PAPERWORK HAD TRIPLED!

It had started two months ago when the Archibald head was embarrassed in front of his whole class and paraded through Clock Tower in a frilly pink dress red faced with humiliation then had pictures posted all over Clock Tower.

Zelretch was the suspected culprit but to her surprise he offered to sign a magically binding contract saying he did not leading her to having zero leads.

Admittedly she also found it slightly humorous but much less so due to having to deal with the fallout due to her family connections with the Archibalds and being Vice director of Clock Tower.

Little did she know it was only the start of a series of events. The paperwork to follow would leave lesser men/women with nightmares for years to come.

Next a series of small pranks had been going off on the strict noble families from changing hair color, walking into a room and having their clothing disappear, laxatives slipped into their food, and one Lord even had a tattoo of a MOVING male genitalia on his face heading for his mouth.

It only gotten worse when there was a incident now known as the "Puppet and Doll Parade" as when everyone in Clock Tower was treated to walking talking and annoying puppets that went around insulting and attacking people that where called Triumph the Puppet Dog and his posse, the Muppets, Elmo, Sesame Street friends, Puppet Pals, Cookie Monster, Barbie, a creepy one called Chucky, and MANY MORE.

It was disastrous as they couldn't be stopped or broken by most Magecraft as they seem to be able to absorb the magic in the attacks and where as durable as titanium. It took SIX DAYS to get rid of them all but on the bright side it some remained intact to study and has given a knew type of powerful Runecraft to study by the Department of Universal Studies and a Powerful bargaining chip between Clock Tower and the Sea of Estray.

Next was the "Raining Men" incident. Seventy four members of Clock Tower where kidnapped for a day only to reappear in the most unusual fashion. A song played in the Cafeteria later identified to be called Raining Men where men a large strange mix of Runes and the new Runecraft appeared on the ceiling and they literally FELL out of them BUTT NAKED in clouds of smoke making makeshift clouds, about to fall onto the floors and tables, disappeared in another cloud after a short pause period just when they where about to hit something, and cycled again.

It stopped on it own a day after it started and even the most experienced Runecraft practitioners in Clock Tower couldn't make heads or tails of the Array that was still there or the Arrays on the victims bodies that where copied immediately after revealing them from invisible ink. They couldn't even remember who TOOK THEM.

Don't even get her started on Zelretch and his new Pupil who apparently Zelretch LIKES! NOT AMUSED BY BUT LIKES! That is something to be weary of from the get go and she suspected the old Apostles apprentice to be behind the latest mishaps at Clock Tower but couldn't prove it and she couldn't just take the boy or Zelretch will retaliate as he is favored by his which would be disastrous for the target part involved even the Barthomeloi.

She wished she could blow some steam killing dead apostles even a weak one but she is unable to due to the never ending paper work she is working on at the moment.

She retrieves a bottle of fine wine and sighs. It was going to be another LONG day. She signs a paper she wasn't paying attention to that she would regret later.

Zelretch POV

The master of the Second True magic was almost skipping as he walked down he Clock Tower corridor. HE HAD STRUCK METAPHORICAL GOLD WITH HIS NEWEST APPRENTICE! THAT'S RIGHT APPRENTICE as he was too important to be a simple disposable pupil!

Zelretch chose him to be a pupil on a whim and noticing how different he was from the rest of Clock Tower and figured he would be a breath of fresh air. BEST DECISION HE HAS MADE IN CENTURIES!

His apprentice said he had a surprise for him and Zelretch was excited! His new apprentice is a beyond genius level unpredictability that made things interesting to him and also a hard worker and quick study. He had expressed interests in dragons but said he would hold off before going to find one but why Zelretch didn't know but wasn't keen on losing his entertainment so he didn't actively encourage or really encourage this rout at all.

Actually now that Zelretch thought about it he was for the first time actually flat out DISCOURAGING his student from doing something stupid. Huh food for thought later.

It was commonly known that Dragons are the pinnacle of Phantasmal Beasts and convincing one to become your partner would be next to impossible. When mentioned all the brat did was grin like a loon and said "ought to be fun" and Zelretch gives him a "A+" for courage but a "D-" for sanity.

Zelretch can honestly say he was quickly becoming his favorite apprentice of all time. The pranks he pulled where top terrier. He hasn't laughed that hard in years especially to the "Raining Men" incident. That single prank put Zelretch over the metaphorical moon as it is literally one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

As Zelretch entered the large workshop he set up for his apprentice as a gift after his prank on Kayneth and stopped his line of thought.

Zelretch looked on with a raised eyebrow before he laughed.

BEST APPRENTICE EVER!

Naruto's POV

Naruto finished working on his newest project he tricked the Queen into signing for permission and was pumped to begin. He waited for his teacher as he was thinking on his next prank to play and was bought out of his thoughts by a laugh and turned to his teacher with a Wide Grin which was quickly reciprocated before speaking.

"So what do you think old man? What do you think! I even tricked the Queen into signing for it under the guise of the Department of Universal Studies and even has a field test authorized WITHIN Clock Tower " Exclaimed Naruto with a positively diabolical grin.

Behind Naruto where go karts one red and yellow while the other one a kaleidoscopic of colors from which he had based of the karts from Mushroom kingdom for races but with added bonuses.

It was powered by runes to make electricity, could shoot a plethora of things from either front or back through spaces made specifically for said purpose all sealed in special storage seals, durable to the point it can take a couple of hits from the Queen's attacks, a steering wheel designed for selecting what to throw as weapons straight from Speed Racer connected to the special seal, capable to ride on all surfaces even water and walls like ninja due with a special jumping feature, and capable of going 83 miles a hour without nitro boosts.

Zelretch looked like Christmas had come early before Naruto walked up tp him and pulled out a vintage old racing uniform, helmet, and dramatic scarf from a seal on his wrist and said "What to race?"

Before Naruto could blink the costume had disappeared and so had Zelretch. Good thing he inserted a manual Hehehe. He left to change into his Speed Racer costume and cackling all the way.

Along the way he thought about his new discoveries. Turns out Gaia CAN harm alien existences but they have to be small and/weak enough to be crushed quickly but sufficiently powerful beings like say Kurama, Types, Phantasmal Beasts, Dead Apostles, or him can resist enough to avoid said painful occurrence/erasing from happening as their power is to strong to just be erased but will constantly fight their existence but never as hard as first entry but will constantly prod waiting for a chance to fight and/or erase them in a moment of weakness.

Types are so powerful that they project their own understanding onto the surroundings effectively forcing Gaia out just by existing. Naruto puts them a few steps down from Kaguya where she could create dimensions with but a thought and minimal effort.

Phantasmal Beasts are born from the world but as time goes on they separate from the world but not enough to be considered a anomaly or at least not until they become strong enough to fight Gaia but even then it is very rare for them to separate from the world completely.

Dead Apostles are rejected by the world but not as much due to their source having a close relation to Earth Type Moon so they aren't Alien existences per say but failed copies thus blights and are attacked with the same ferocity as Magecraft thus how Magi can turn to Dead Apostles.

Again that is the theory anyway... Any who Naruto has plans to turn disadvantage into a advantage but it is all in the drawing board for now.

He finished changing and a came back to Zelretch waiting in gleeful anticipation before he too got into his own Kart. He activated a simple seal to start the countdown.

Three...Two...One...GO and the race was ON! We raced out of my workshop cackling like mad men the whole way into the unsuspecting Clock Tower.

General POV

It was a quiet day in Clock Tower. Should have known it would end with Zelretch in Clock Tower and his crazy apprentice.

Soon a strange sound was heard coming from a empty part of Clocktower due to Zelretch being their himself and soon strange cars came into sight and started shooting things at EACH OTHER!

Fireballs, oversized banana peals, slippery oil tracks, shell projectiles, HUGE exploding rubber chickens, barrels filled with chocolate pudding, and other strange things. Clock Tower was in chaos as the pair passed by cackling throughout the halls.

Many ran to get out of the way and hide while they cause many explosions from experiments failing due to their interference.

It was a sad day to be a researcher or a directer and vice director due to the paperwork that would need to be filled out.

Poor Lorelei.

Naruto's POV

He was having a BLAST! He had just hit his teacher with a giant pie the size of a table. He was zooming throughout the halls of Clock Tower giving mad cackles before he was hit behind by his teacher when he was in nitro.

They where going head to head. This was the- Whoa Naruto made a quick right to avoid the Syrup Sprayer from his Teachers car hitting some random Magi and OOOOHHH a Lord. Nice +3 points.

He was about to go into another corridor as they where going into the final 15 minutes of the race before he was trapped in a box of wind. OOPS BUSTED!

Then he hear a "Zelretch!" and turned to see a strange sight of a red faced queen on the usually composed ice block that was the "Queen of Clock Tower" and knew they where in for it.

This was Naruto's first time seeing the Lorelei and he had to say she was easy on the eyes but that didn't mean he was going to lay down and die. FUCK NO!

Was it worth it? Totally. Was he going to be in a world of pain? Maybe. Can he talk his way out of it? LETS FIND OUT!

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**I think I did a better job on this chapter so what do you ppl think? Let me know and if you got Ideas pm me or review with your ideas.**_

_**By the way the Go Karts can take hits but they where trapped instead! LOOPHOLE.**_

_**On a final note I will be rewriting my first few chapters of my "Meeting of Heroes" as they well...suck and will be adding details along with fixing mistakes I made but that won't start for a week and a half. Busy Busy Busy but life usually is.**_

_**Later ppl!**_


End file.
